


Wedding Night

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Mr. and Mr. Cobblepot [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Psychopaths In Love, Rimming, Showers, Smut, Squint and you'll miss it, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, if you don't read the rest of the series, if you read the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Edward and Oswald enjoy their first night together as a married couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than expected because, well, life? I haven't updated this series since last year! -slaps knee- Anyways, have fun, stay safe.

Oswald moves off of Edward, standing beside their bed. He waits for Ed to swing his legs over the side of the bed before taking his hand, and the pair make their way to the bathroom. Oswald turns the shower on to allow it a few moments to heat up, then strips quickly, leaving his tux in a heap. The blood was going to ruin it anyways.  


He turns to find Ed carefully undressing, folding his tux neatly and pacing it in a pristine pile in the sink. His glasses rest atop the pile already. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Ed says, turning to Oswald with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Oh?” Oswald asks, “Where’s my surprise hiding, then?” He walks toward Ed, taking his hips in his hands and trapping him against the sink. Ed juts his hips out, putting his hands on the sink behind him and smirking.

“Take these off and find out,” Ed teases. Oswald takes hold of his belt, pulling it free and dropping it on the tile. He watches Ed’s face as he thumbs open the button of his trousers, unzipping them before finally looking down.

Instead of his normal style of underwear, Ed has opted for the laciest, most impractical pair of white women’s panties Oswald has ever seen (and he worked for Fish Mooney). They look small on him, probably because they weren’t designed to encase a penis, and the sight would be hilarious to Oswald if he had not begun to practically drool at the sight. He cups his hand over the front of the panties and Ed gasps, biting his lip.

“Is this my surprise?” Oswald asks, his voice husky. He squeezes as Ed tries to answer, cutting himself off with a squeak. Ed nods instead.

“There’s more,” Ed rasps as Oswald rubs a hand over him. Oswald cocks an eyebrow and then kneels on the floor. This close, the white panties reveal themselves to be fairly sheer, he can see Ed’s cock through them. He pulls off Ed’s shoes, then his socks and sock garters. Nothing strange there. 

Reaching up, he tugs Ed’s trousers down until he reveals a delicate, white lace band around his pale thigh, a thin, baby blue ribbon at its center. For a moment he wonders if he is having a stroke, his jaw is no longer responding to him and remains firmly agape.

“You wore a garter,” he says, once his brain is capable of sending signals to his mouth again.

“We needed something blue,” Ed says, shrugging.

“The panties?” Ed smiles wickedly.

“New,” he says. Good, Oswald might’ve lost it if he had said borrowed.

“Are you going to take it off me?” Ed asks, wiggling his leg. Oswald rolls his eyes, reaching up.

“Uh-uh, you know the rules. It’s _traditional_ ,” Ed insists, tugging his leg back from Oswald’s grasp. 

Oswald is getting a little tired of wedding traditions. (Or so he tells himself.) He leans in, biting hard at the inside of Ed’s thigh. Ed jumps, yelping. Oswald licks over the bite, then grabs the garter in between his teeth, pulling it down Ed’s thigh. Ed lifts his leg as he does, allowing him to pull it down and off until he is standing sans garter, the lacy material dangling from Oswald’s mouth comically. 

“You’re missing something old and something borrowed,” Oswald says, taking the garter from his mouth and throwing it down onto his pile of clothes. He stands, pressing Ed into the sink and taking the opportunity to drag his erection over the front of Ed’s panties. Ed turns, picking up a tie pin from the pile of clothes.

“This was your fathers,” he says, “I imagine it’s quite old.” Oswald has seen it before. It’s too plain for his taste, and too valuable to lose. He’d be angry at Ed for using it, if he wasn’t more touched by the idea of some part of his father being present for his wedding. Oswald runs a finger over it, nodding.

“And the something borrowed?” Oswald asks. Ed must have something. He turns back to the clothing pile, pulling out his pocket square. He unfolds it. It’s just a handkerchief, although admittedly it is quite lacy. Ed probably borrowed it from a woman. 

“Whose is it?” he asks. Ed still hasn’t said. He seems hesitant. Ed stares at it a moment longer.

A beat, “Your mother’s.” Oswald is stunned. Ed had gone out of his way to include Oswald’s parents, neither of whom he had met, in their ceremony.

Ed grows nervous during the pause. He knows Oswald’s parents were very important to him, he hopes he hasn’t overstepped with Gertrude’s inclusion. Oswald pulls him into a hug, quelling his fears. Ed loops his arms around Oswald’s shoulders, the kerchief dangling from his hand.

“Thank you,” Oswald whispers, and then, “They would have loved you, Ed.” He pulls back from the hug, kissing him softly. Ed drops the kerchief on his pile of clothes. Oswald presses him back until Ed is sitting on the edge of the sink. He tugs at the panties, pulling them over Ed’s ass and allowing them to slip down his legs to land on the floor. Ed steps out of them, sitting back on the sink. Oswald pulls Ed in for a harder kiss, crowding him back onto the counter.

Ed twists his head to the side, Oswald’s kiss landing on his cheek as he admonishes him, “Oswald! Fold them neatly.” 

Ed tilts his head to prevent Oswald from reaching his lips in protest for the rough treatment of his new panties. No matter. Oswald lands kisses where he can. He sucks dark hickies into Ed’s neck, his hands roving over his body.

“Well, let me fold your suit, at least,” Ed teases, squirming in his hold.

“It’s ruined anyways, completely covered in blood,” Oswald counters, continuing his assault on Ed in the hopes that he will drop the argument and get in the shower already.

“I learned this trick at the GCPD, bloodstains are relatively easy to-”

“Ed, we are never wearing those clothes again. Now let me kiss you,” Oswald says, tugging Ed down and standing on the tips of his toes. Ed relents, bending down to kiss him. 

“Alright, but it seems like a waste,” Ed murmurs in between kisses. He hops down off the counter, stepping over the heap of Oswald’s clothing as they back into the shower. They step under the warm spray, and Ed puts his back to it, allowing Oswald to kiss him without the inconvenience of a mild drowning. Their hands rove over one another, in constant motion as they kiss beneath the hot water, steam rising around them. 

Ed takes their shampoo, lathering it into Oswald’s newly wetted hair. He pulls the product from Oswald’s hair in long strokes, and then massages the shampoo into his scalp with the tips of his fingers. Oswald tips his head back under the shower head to wash it out, then gives Ed the same treatment. He takes care to brush Ed’s hair away from his face as he lathers it, since Ed is tilting his head down to watch Oswald as he washes his hair. He doesn’t want any shampoo running into his eyes. Ed steps under the spray, washing his hair clean. Oswald watches intently as the suds trail down his body.

Oswald grabs a bar of soap, slicking up Ed’s body. He hands Ed the soap when he’s done, allowing Ed to give him the same treatment as he lathers the fresh smelling soap over his new husband’s chest and stomach, feeling Ed’s hands roam over his back until he is also satisfied. Ed puts the soap back, turning to lather Oswald’s chest as well. They continue scrubbing bubbles into one another’s skin, taking turns lifting their arms to soap their pits. 

Oswald turns Ed around, working from his shoulders down to his back. He goes lower, over the small of his back, until he’s cupping and kneading at his ass, making Ed’s cheeks slick with soap. He massages Ed’s backside with his fingers until it’s covered in foam. He reaches a hand around Ed to rinse it off, then runs a finger from Ed’s balls to his hole, pressing the pad of his finger against it. Ed snatches his wrist, turning around. The water washes his shoulders and back clean.

“Not so fast,” Ed says, “You’re not done yet.” Ed spins him around, massaging Oswald’s shoulders, taking the day’s stress from them in practiced motions. He makes long sweeping strokes down Oswald’s back with his hands, then turns him into the spray to rinse off. 

Oswald moves until their fronts are pressed together, chest to chest, before reaching a hand behind Ed to press in between his cheeks again. Ed shivers under the hot water, ducking his head as Oswald presses a finger into him, hooking it and drawing a soft moan from Ed. Ed kisses him, reaching down to tug at Oswald’s cock and get him harder. Oswald pulls his finger from Ed, swatting his hand away.

“We’ve got all night, let’s finish up.” Ed grabs the soap again, dropping to his knees to soap up Oswald’s legs for him. It’s difficult for Oswald to maneuver sometimes, and Ed wants to get to the main event as quickly as possible, despite Oswald’s reminder that they have all night. He kisses the tip of Oswald’s cock when he’s done, letting Oswald stand under the water while he lathers his own legs. Ed rinses his body one last time and then shuts the water off. 

They step out of the shower, towelling off quickly. Ed wraps his towel around his waist, then snatches Oswald’s towel from him as he dries his hair, drying it for him. He leans down to kiss Oswald as he does. Oswald presses against him, pulling Ed closer by the towel and undoing it, letting it fall to the floor. He runs his hands down Ed’s back to cup his ass, pulling him closer. Ed breaks the kiss, resting their foreheads together. 

They stare into each other’s eyes, and for a few moments it feels like time itself had paused. Ed drops the towel, running his hands through Oswald’s damp hair and over his back, trailing his hands down to his hips. Oswald moves his hands up to wrap his arms around Ed’s back, thumbing over his spine.

“Take me to bed, Ozzie,” Ed whispers, kissing him gently. Oswald kisses back just as softly, pulling Ed’s hands from his hips to hold them in his own. He breaks the kiss, holding Ed’s hand and leading him back into the bedroom.

Oswald get on the bed, tugging Ed after him. They pause, kneeling, facing each other. They can’t seem to bring themselves to make a move. Oswald squeezes Ed’s hand, not sure what to do.

“I’ve never been this nervous with you before,” Ed says in a rush, squeezing back.

“Me neither, I mean. We’ve done this before but… Wedding night jitters?”

“Is that a thing?” Ed says, shifting uncomfortably, “I thought that if it was, you know, the first time.”

“Ed, neither of us have had a wedding night before,” Oswald points out. Ed nods, swallowing.

“I think- I just…” Ed huffs, starting over, “I want everything to be _perfect_ , Oswald.”

“Well, I’d appreciate it if you’d lower your expectations, for my sake,” Oswald says, laughing self-deprecatingly. Ed looks thoughtful.

“How your leg?” It’s an odd question, but Ed’s nervous about the sex, Oswald’s nervous about the sex, and a distraction is very welcome.

“It’s not a bad night, but it’s not the best either. I tried to take it easy with the dancing but there’s only so much I can do. I don’t regret any of it, though.” Oswald pauses, running a hand over the small cut on Ed’s brow. The sight fills him with rage.

“I regret this part. I should have protected you,” he hisses, furious with himself all over. Useless, can’t ever protect the people he loves… The only ones he swore to protect.

“Stop it,” Ed says, “it was my own fault, I wanted to protect you and I got myself hurt. That’s not on you. Now lie back.” Ed pushes at his shoulders, moving him so he’s propped against the pillows, his legs extended in front of him. Ed kneels in front of him, taking his bad leg into his hands and massaging the hurt from his joints. His warm hands and the slow pressure and friction ease the pain from his muscles. He sighs in relief.

Ed starts with his foot and moves up to his ankle, this is the part he is most careful with. Oswald rotates the ankle when he’s done, he has a better range of motion already. Ed works up the leg, over his calf, taking extra care with his knee. The way Oswald walks puts stress on his knee and hip, but the knee takes most of the impact. He moves up Oswald’s thigh, running his hands over it and kneading as needed. Oswald bends his knee as Ed works over his thigh, it feels good, he shouldn’t have any problems managing his pain tonight.

Ed shuffles further up between his legs as he works. He’s at the top of his thigh now, and the back of his hand brushes Oswald’s cock a few times as he finishes. Oswald cups Ed’s face in his hand, pulling him into a kiss. Ed lowers his leg to the mattress, kissing back, leaning over him and bringing their bodies together. Ed drags his hips against Oswald, bringing their cocks together, moaning lewdly. Oswald breaks the kiss.

“Your turn,” he says, prompting Ed to lie on the mattress. Oswald swings his legs over the side of the bed, rummaging around for the lubricant. Oswald lays beside Ed, touching his side. He runs a hand over Ed’s chest.

“How do you want it?” he asks.

“I don’t know… Whatever you want,” Ed says, stuck. He wants this night to be unforgettable.

“Ed, I want to make you feel good. Don’t overcomplicate this,” Oswald says, soothing over his flank. He knows Ed isn’t trying to be difficult on purpose, but Oswald relies on him to never be shy about what he wants. He wouldn’t know what to do, otherwise. Like right now.

“Kiss me?” he asks. Oswald smiles, leaning over him, cupping the side of his face to tilt his head and bring their mouths together. Ed tangles his hands in Oswald’s hair, deepening it. Oswald licks into his mouth and Ed’s hands leave his hair, traipsing over his back to pull him closer. Oswald leans over Ed on his elbow, covering him. It gives Ed room to work his leg under and around Oswald so that he’s between them. He puts his hands on Oswald’s ass, tugging him down to grind against him.

They moan into each other’s mouths, breaking away to catch their breath. Oswald is still holding the lube, but he has plans for it. He kisses over Ed’s jawline as Ed pants, working down his neck, over his chest. He takes a moment to briefly lave over Ed’s nipples, but he has ideas for them, too. He does need to keep Ed up all night, after all. Oswald kisses down Ed’s happy trail, then the tip of his cock. He’s not very good at blowing Ed, but he’ll give it a shot for a minute.

Oswald takes Ed into his mouth, bobbing up and down, working a hand over the base. He looks up from where he’s concentrating, watching Ed’s chest rise and fall. Ed stares at him, his eyes wild and dark. Ed puts a hand in his hair, not pushing or pulling but stroking the strands. Oswald hollows his cheeks, sucks, licks over the head of his cock. He goes back down, his teeth scraping lightly on the underside of Ed’s cock. Ed bucks, shouting, and Oswald gags.

He pulls his mouth off of Ed’s cock, an apology on his lips.

“I’m sorry!” Ed says, sitting up. He tries to be still for Oswald on the rare occasions he does this, but it’s not easy. 

“Should have watched the teeth,” Oswald says, knowing that Ed won’t accept an apology from him unless he’s casual about it. “That was my own fault, let me make it up to you.”

For a moment Ed looks like he’s itching to protest, but he thinks better of it. He wants Oswald to have a good time tonight, and he did just choke on his cock. It isn’t a great start. Arguing with him would be a bad idea, and it would only compound his eventual guilt in the morning. He isn’t doing a very good job of making this night perfect, he realizes.

Oswald isn’t sure he should have attempted sucking Ed’s cock. He’s disappointed by his performance, but he also knows what Ed really likes, and it isn’t receiving fellatio. Oswald leaves the lube by his side so he can push Ed’s legs up with both hands. Ed holds his wrists as he does, squeezing, putting his hands over Oswald’s to help hold his legs back and expose his ass for Oswald. Ed takes over holding his legs back, allowing Oswald free reign over his favourite domain of Ed’s body.

Oswald runs his hands over Ed’s backside, biting at his cheeks. He kisses over the perfect globes of Ed’s ass, steering clear of the real target off his ministrations. Ed shakes in anticipation, a low whine building in his throat. Oswald nips at the tops of his thighs, fondling Ed’s balls as he does. Oswald finishes his teasing, moving back to his true goal. He breathes hotly over Ed’s hole, hearing Ed curse as he does.

Oswald finally runs the flat of his tongue over Ed’s opening, then again and again until Ed’s pawing at his hair and pushing him down. Oswald goes farther, swiping his tongue from Ed’s tailbone to his perineum, putting pressure there and massaging it with his tongue. Ed shudders underneath him, moaning loudly as he does. Oswald sweeps his tongue back down to his hole, making little circles around it, figure eights, sweeping his tongue over the center when he finishes them. He goes through the letters of the alphabet for good measure, pausing on letters that drive Ed wild.

Ed’s moans are always music to his ear, and he decides to pick up the pace. He points his tongue, working it into Ed. Oswald puts his whole mouth against him, sucking and kissing the opening while Ed writhes underneath him.

“Ozzie, Ozzie- oh, so good, so good,” Ed moans. He tries to remember the approximate number of nerves around the anus, his memory failing him as Oswald stimulates every one. Oswald puts his thumb against Ed’s perineum, massaging there lightly. The pressure from his tongue and thumb together is doing wonderful things to Ed’s prostate, and he’s not sure he’s being entirely coherent any longer.

Oswald licks deeper into Ed, satisfied to hear that Ed’s vocalizations have devolved into moans and a litany of his name. He presses his thumb over Ed’s perineum as he fucks his tongue into him, moving both in time until Ed is clutching at his hair and pulling him away.

Ed lets his legs fall as he tugs Oswald up his body by the shoulders. He kisses him, moaning as he tastes himself on Oswald's tongue. Oswald grapples with the lube, coating his fingers as Ed kisses him. He licks into Ed’s mouth as he waits for the lube to warm, then reaches down to slip two fingers inside of him.

Ed gasps as Oswald’s fingers enter him, his hands tightening on Oswald’s shoulders. Oswald crooks his fingers up, seeking his prostate with superb accuracy. Ed clenches around him, moaning. Oswald scissors them, spreading him open, stretching Ed so he can take his cock.

Ed spreads his legs wider, wanting Oswald’s fingers deeper inside of him, wanting his cock more than that. He pulls Oswald down to kiss him again, canting his hips up to meet his fingers, impatient for more. He puts a hand in Oswald’s hair to keep him against his lips, even as Oswald pushes a third finger inside of him. Ed almost bites Oswald’s tongue as the third digit drags over his rim, stretching him further. Oswald twists them inside of him, pushing his fingers up punishingly hard on his prostate until Ed yelps.

“ _AH!_ Ozzie! Too much,” Ed warns. His cock is leaking from the assault. Oswald spreads his fingers, dragging them out of Ed and stretching his hole wider.

“Better?” Oswald asks, pumping his fingers slowly. He rests his forehead against Ed’s, watching for any further signs of discomfort. 

“Yeah,” Ed gasps, loving the way his rim stretches over the knuckles of Oswald’s fingers. Every ridge sets his nerves alight with pleasure. Oswald continues the gentle treatment until Ed reaches down, grabbing his wrist.

“I’m ready.”

Oswald carefully withdraws from Ed, gathering more lube in his hand and slicking up his cock. He takes it in hand, pushing inside of Ed slower than he ever has. He only has one chance to get this night right. When he’s finally balls deep inside of his husband, he reaches up, brushing his hair back from his face.

“How are you?” Oswald asks.

“I’m fine, how are you?” Ed answers on autopilot, his brain cycling through preset responses as it tries to compartmentalize the absolute ecstasy of merely having Oswald inside of him.

Oswald waits; it’s not a go-ahead. Ed gets like this sometimes, he just has to wait for him to come back to Earth. Ed swallows, and Oswald watches him carefully. Tears well in Ed’s eyes, but Ed’s not panicking. Oswald isn’t sure what to do, and when the tears in his eyes actually track down Ed’s face, Oswald panics instead.

“Eddie? Are you alright?” Oswald pulls back, wanting to regroup and give Ed some space. Ed’s arms flash out, a hand on Oswald's ass and an arm around the small of his back keeping his cock firmly inside him.

“I’m fine! I’m fine,” he says, “I’m just- I’m just so…” He pauses, taking a moment to parse through his feelings as still more tears fall from his eyes.

“Happy,” he concludes, smiling up at Oswald, giggling even as he cries.

“You make me so happy,” Ed says, more seriously, “I love you, Oswald.”

“I love you, too,” Oswald says, feeling tears well in his own eyes. He blinks them back, resting his forehead on Ed’s.

“You’ve changed my life, given me everything. I would be so lost without you. You’ve brought more joy into my life than I could have ever even imagined for myself. I’m so happy you’ve granted me the privilege of spending the rest of my life with you.”

“Sentimentalist,” Ed whispers. He tilts his head up to kiss Oswald. He wants to say something more but he’s overcome with love. Oswald won’t mind though, he’d want to hear it.

“I love you,” he whispers against his lips, “I love you so much I can’t think, can’t speak, I’m so caught up in you. I’m yours.”

“Mine,” Oswald kisses into his mouth, “And I’m yours.” He sucks hickeys into Ed’s neck to ease the possessive feeling his words generate, claiming him.

“Mine,” Ed sighs as Oswald kisses his neck, surely leaving marks. He doesn’t mind, he wants them, wants the whole world to know they belong to each other now. He rolls the band on his finger and he wants to weep, the tears don’t stop rolling down his face. He’d be embarrassed if it was anyone but Oswald.

“Ozzie?” he calls, drawing Oswald’s attention away from his neck.

“Yes, my love?” Ed smiles, that one never gets old. He tightens his legs around Oswald, wrapping a hand around the nape of Oswald’s neck to pull him down while he leans up to whisper in his ear.

“I’m yours, take me.” He bites at Oswald’s ear, clenching around him to make his meaning clear. 

Oswald groans. _I get to take what’s mine, every day, for the rest of my life... This man is going to kill me._ He moves gently inside of Ed, barely moving at all. He kisses him softly, deeply, caressing into Ed’s mouth with long, slow sweeps of his tongue. He runs his hands down Ed’s sides, up into his hair, stroking over his face. He pays special attention to the curve of his brown, swiping a thumb over his cheekbone, cupping his jaw.

Ed’s hands trail over Oswald’s back, his shoulders. He tangles his hands in soft black hair and takes it in his fists when Oswald makes a slow drag over his prostate, soothing over his hair when the pleasure lessens and he can uncurl his fingers and toes. Ed moans into his husband’s mouth, then sucks on his tongue, his hands cupping his face. He sweeps his thumbs over Oswald’s brows, watches the way his pale green eyes focus on him when he’s done. Oswald’s starting to flush, his freckles prominent on his cheeks and nose.

Ed leaves Oswald’s lips, determined to kiss each and every one of Oswald’s freckles. He kisses his hooked nose, peppering kisses first over one cheek, then the other. He can’t stop, kissing over his jaw, his eyes, his forehead. Oswald catches his lips again, pressing him back into the mattress with the force of it, his hips working into Ed so deeply that Ed presses a hand over his stomach and imagines he can feel him there.

Oswald moves deep and slow inside of him, the head of his cock dragging inside of him is perfect. Ed feels heat building in his belly, every electric drag of Oswald’s cock adding fuel to the fire. He pants, breaking the kiss to drag cool, clean air onto his lungs. Ed presses his face into Oswald’s neck, kissing him there, tasting sweat. He brings their mouths together, but the press of Oswald inside of him is robbing him of his breath too quickly, and he rests their foreheads together instead.

“I’m close,” Oswald says. The sight of Ed under him, kissing him so sweetly, is euphoric. _Having him is so much better than wanting._ Oswald takes Ed’s hands in his, locking their fingers together and pressing his hands into the mattress above Ed’s head as he rocks into him. He can feel their rings between his knuckles and he rests his forehead against Ed’s, starting into his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. How could he not? “I can’t believe I got so lucky.”

Ed can’t stop crying. Oswald’s too good to him, too kind, too expressive of his adoration, and it’s not helping to slow the fall of his tears. He couldn’t possibly ask for more; it’s perfect. Oswald is perfect for him. He can’t believe he managed to ensnare someone who loves him so ardently, let alone tie himself to him for the rest of their lives. The press of Oswald’s ring between his fingers is a gentle reminder of the vows they took today; it’s overwhelming.

“Touch me,” he begs, his cock is aching but it’s something he can ignore. He just wants Oswald’s hands on him. Oswald releases one of his hands, leaning on the other to stay upright, his forearm braced by Ed’s head as their fingers remain interlocked. He takes Ed’s cock in hand, stroking him in time with his slow thrusts. Ed puts his newly freed hand on Oswald’s back, clawing at him, his short nails leaving trails of red. Oswald bucks into him at the sensation, then quickly gets back into his previous slow rhythm.

“Faster?” Oswald asks, feeling his orgasm build to the precipice.  

“Yes! Please, I need you,” Ed cries, shaking underneath him, his thighs trembling around his waist. 

“You have me, I’ve got you,” Oswald pants, snapping his hips harder and faster into Ed as they both careen to completion. He pulls at Ed’s cock as he pushes into him, trying to keep time. It becomes increasingly difficult to maintain as his arousal heightens. 

Their pleasure crescendos in tandem, even as Oswald attempts to hold back his orgasm until Ed finishes. Ed tightens around him just as he can’t hold back any longer, and they peak together. Oswald thrusts into Ed erratically as he comes inside of him, feeling Ed’s climax on his hand. Ed’s back arches, and Oswald hears him screaming but it happens through the fog of his own orgasm, his awareness lessened as he rides out the waves of white hot pleasure rolling through him. He continues to stroke Ed’s cock as he fucks him through his orgasm, Ed still spasming around him as he fills him with the last of his come.

Ed’s pulls Oswald’s hand off his cock, shuddering at the overstimulation as Oswald tries to draw his orgasm out. Oswald rocks into him still, every thrust making Ed’s spent cock twitch in vain. Oswald pulls out at last, watching intently as his come drips from Ed’s well-used hole. Claiming Ed has never been so satisfying; perhaps it’s the addition of his ring on Ed’s finger that gives Oswald such gratification. He leans down, kissing Ed softly.

“I’ll be right back,” he says, prying his hand back from Ed’s iron grip. Ed can only nod, his throat aching from the primal scream his orgasm had ripped from him. He hopes there aren’t any cops still around, they would certainly be stupid enough to come investigate after the noise he had just made. 

He’s not sure he possesses the capability to speak, currently, even if his throat wasn’t bothering him. Every nerve in his body feels like they had been redirected toward feeling the multitude of sensations Oswald was giving him, and now must remember what their day jobs were (before his husband rocked his world).

Oswald returns with a washcloth, a pair of glasses, and a glass of water. He sets the glasses down carefully on the nightstand, handing the water to Ed. Oswald learned long ago to remember where Ed leaves his glasses, and had developed the habit of retrieval. Ed takes long sips from it as Oswald swipes the cloth over his chest and down his stomach. He wipes his cock off gently and quickly, trying not to linger too long while it’s still sensitive. Oswald runs it between Ed’s cheeks. Ed puts his glass down on the nightstand, shaking as Oswald cleans him. He can barely stand the touch of the cloth; his ass feels like a live wire. Oswald finishes, noting Ed’s heightened sensitivity with glee. Oh, the plans he had.

He tosses the cloth somewhere, uncaring, moving up on the bed to lay beside Ed. Oswald kisses him, brushing Ed’s hair out of his eyes. Ed is loose-limbed, his brown eyes bright, the afterglow of sex apparent on his flushed face.

“Thank you, husband,” Ed whispers, the wonderful power of speech returning to him. Oswald smiles.

“You’re very welcome, husband,” Oswald responds, overjoyed that this is another title that he and Ed alone will share.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Mr. Cobblepot?” Ed teases, running a hand down Oswald’s back over the raised lines from his nails. He smirks with satisfaction at a job well done.

“Yes, indeed I did, Mr. Cobblepot,” Oswald murmurs, bending to kiss him again. They kiss gently for several minutes, cuddling and enjoying the afterglow of sex together. Then Ed reaches for the covers, pulling them open to sneak under. 

Oswald grabs his wrists, pinning them to the bed, “Not so fast, Eddie. I don’t want you going to sleep. Doctor’s orders, remember?” Ed rolls his eyes.

“Oswald, that former recommendation for treatment of head injuries has been disproven. Dr. Thompkins was mistaken. In fact, my being awake, and the fact that I am holding a coherent conversation with you is indicative that I can safely sleep. The only reason it wouldn’t be, would be if I had dilated pupils, or issues with walking,” Ed rattles off. Oswald hones in on that last part.

“Well, your pupils look fairly dilated to me,” he muses, “And are you sure you can walk?” Ed blushes.

“That- that is for an entirely unrelated reason,” he splutters. 

“Hmm, well I think we should follow the good Doctor’s orders. Besides,” he says, his voice going low, “I have plans for you.”

“Oh?” Ed says, simultaneously turned on and trepidatious at his tone, “Care to fill me in?”

“I could demonstrate?” Oswald offers, smiling mischievously. He trails his fingers down Ed’s chest and circumvents his soft cock, easing two fingers into his hole. Ed gasps, grabbing at Oswald’s bicep.

“Ozzie, I don’t-” Ed gulps, the gentle press of Oswald’s fingers is… uncomfortable, this soon after his orgasm. Oswald’s digits brushing over his prostate immediately have him shaking. 

“Do you trust me?” Oswald says softly, kissing the side of his face. He won’t do this is if it’s too much for Ed, that’s non-negotiable.

“Completely,” Ed states. It comes out shaky, due to his current state, but his faith in Oswald is unshakable. If Oswald thinks he can handle this, Ed wants to try. 

“Let me know if it’s too much,” Oswald demands. Ed knows the rules; Oswald would only ever push him as far as he was capable of handling. It was up to Ed to let him know when that point was, and Oswald’s responsibility to pay attention to his reactions.

Ed nods seriously, taking a deep, shuddering breath as he lays back. Oswald fingers him carefully at first, gauging his reactions. Ed’s already a mess from before, and the sex has left him hypersensitive to Oswald’s touch. He’s squirming already, making high little moans at the slightest gesture from Oswald. Oswald starts testing his limits, brushing his fingers ever so slightly against Ed’s prostate. Ed moans loudly, and Oswald is impressed. He usually has to do a lot more than this for the same reaction. He’s barely touching Ed, had hardly even glanced his fingers against that wonderful spot inside of him. Oswald smiles wickedly. 

Ed notes the expression on his husband’s face, his smile as Ed comes apart so quickly. Oswald kisses him tenderly, then moves his face to Ed’s chest. He licks delicately over Ed’s nipple; the reaction is immediate. Ed arches, the feeling like electricity down his spine, the same as it always is when Oswald does this to him. He presses into Oswald’s mouth, clenching around his fingers and groaning. Oswald continues laving his tongue over Ed’s nipple, fingering him carefully. 

Ed reaches a hand up, entwining his fingers into Oswald’s hair and holding him to his chest. Oswald hadn’t paid any attention to his chest earlier, was this why? Ed admits that the combination of the stimulation to his sensitive chest and his newly oversensitized prostate is brilliant. It feels brilliant, at any rate. Right now all he can think about are the fingers curling inside of him, and the mouth at his chest rolling his nipple between soft lips.

Before long Oswald is treating his nipple roughly, biting at his chest and soothing over it with his tongue in stark contrast to the smooth motions of his fingers. Just as it’s really starting to sting Oswald moves on, starting the same treatment on his other nipple. If Ed wasn’t insane before, this could be the final straw, he thinks. Oswald is pressing harder against his prostate now, crooking his fingers farther and stroking for longer. His other nipple is getting sore now, but every press of Oswald’s wet mouth against him feels molten. 

Oswald stops abruptly, pulling his mouth off Ed’s chest. Ed sighs, the cool air hitting his chest is a relief but he misses the feel of Oswald’s tongue and teeth upon him. Oswald rectifies this by sucking at the sweet spots on his neck, his collarbones, the junction of his shoulders. Then everything happens at once.

Oswald bites hard on his neck, crooks his fingers harshly inside of him, and twists his sore nipple with his other hand. Ed shouts, not quite in pain but overwhelmed all the same. Oswald continues fucking him hard with his fingers, showing no mercy at all to Ed’s increasingly battered prostate. 

“Oh- oh d-dear,” Ed stutters as, unbelievably, he feels the telltale signs of an impending orgasm. Oswald looks up at him, pausing in his methodical bruising of Ed’s neck.

“Ozzie, don’t stop, don’t stop!” Ed cries. He feels everything so much, so intensely, the sensations literally shaking him. Oswald kisses him deeply, working his fingers faster into Ed. Ed spreads his legs as wide he can, putting one leg over Oswald’s as he rests beside him. Oswald twists at his nipples with the other hand as Ed lays there, feeling helpless in his hands. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Oh, oh, oh- oh my- _OZZIE_!” he wails, his climax washing over him again and _lasting_. His cock twitches pathetically as he orgasms again, clenching around Oswald. His fists threaten to tear the sheets apart, his toes curling, the muscles of his legs twitching uncontrollably.

Oswald’s fingers slow down and Ed screams at him, “Don’t stop! Oh- oh my-”

It’s the longest orgasm he’s ever had, Oswald’s fingers working inside of him to draw it out as Ed spasms around them.

“Ozzie, Ozzie,” he whispers over and and over as he comes down, until Oswald bends down to kiss him and silence the litany of his name. 

Oswald continues to pump his fingers into Ed, stopping when Ed finally whispers against his mouth, “That’s enough, it’s too much now.” 

Oswald eases his fingers out, kissing Ed’s forehead, then leaves the bed, kissing his nose. Oswald picks up the discarded washcloth from earlier, wiping his fingers on it one last time before abandoning it on the floor for good.

He pulls the covers from under Ed, who is currently completely limp and of absolutely no help. He rolls himself in, tucking the covers around them as he lies on his back, waiting for Ed to come to his senses.

Inexplicably, he wants a cigarette.

Ed finally starts to move, throwing an arm and a leg across Oswald and laying his head on his chest.

“That was amazing,” he says, nuzzling his face into Oswald’s neck.

“Want me to do you?” Ed asks, running his fingers over Oswald’s chest to tweak a nipple, his ring flashing. 

“Absolutely not,” Oswald says. It would rob him too much of his senses, and he didn’t enjoy the feeling of overstimulation. The sensory overload was too steep, and the sense of helplessness experienced even greater.

“Well, it was good for me,” he hums, kissing Oswald’s chest. He loves pushing his limits, especially for Oswald. Multiple orgasms were a challenge he could now comfortably tick off. He settles more comfortably on Oswald’s chest, feeling as though he could sleep for a week.

“I love you, Oswald,” Ed says, his lashes fluttering as the clutches of sleep begin to pull him in.

“I love you too, Ed,” Oswald whispers, silently vowing to love and protect the man dozing off on his chest... for as long as they both shall live.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this make you feel things? Tell me about it in the comments, even a keyboard smash will do! Was the ending too corny/sappy? I think so. I hate these nerds and their pure and beautiful love gosh diddly darn it, making me write romantic shit.


End file.
